Progress
by KisstheRain14
Summary: Come on, guys. It's a school bus stop. People get on, people get off. How interesting can it be?


**Based on two sets of people I see on my own bus route on the way to school. I hesitate to call them couples, but the "game" they were playing intrigued me.**

**I'm actually writing this in second person format, which is a completely new format to me. Sorry for any mistakes I make.**

**

* * *

**

You're listening to your iPod as the bus roars past the local houses. Your gaze slides past everything outside the windowpane, registering nothing but everything at the same time. It's an old bus route, and you've seen everything before. It's all the same.

But then the bus stops at a new place, at a little T in the road. Waiting there are a boy and a girl, the former standing right behind the latter as she grips her backpack tightly. He grins down at her and says something, something that makes her roll her eyes but laugh at the same time. Then the bus doors open and she bounds on, sliding into the first available seat. The boy passes everyone and heads for the back, barely acknowledging the girl as he goes.

You shrug and refocus on the music pouring from your earbuds, figuring that they're siblings or something.

But then again, they don't look anything alike.

* * *

You see them again the next day. The incident had completely wiped itself off your mind, besieged by thoughts of homework, friends, teachers and your own personal life. But when the bus rounds that corner to the T in the road, you remember. So you decide to pay a little more attention this time, wondering absentmindedly what will come up today.

The boy has dark brown hair, you notice, and eyes so deep they're almost black. In the early morning light, he looks tall and lean as his shadow is stretched across the ground. He has broad shoulders, an overall clean cut appearance, and a perpetually cocky grin on his face. He's wearing dark jeans and a plain white tee, a canvas messenger bag slung across his right shoulder. Books and papers are stacked neatly inside, hinting at organization.

The girl has light brown hair and eyes that seem to change with what she's wearing. They look like a nice hazel today, probably because of her green hoodie. She's wearing skinny jeans and a pair of Keds, conventional white backpack hanging from her shoulders. She's nondescript, one of those people you could pass on the street and not give a second thought to. But she's nice looking; pretty.

Today she has her arms crossed and a frown is creasing her forehead, her back turned to the boy. He's laughing and poking her side, trying to make her look at him. Behind the joking exterior, you see a glimpse of something that tells you that he wants her to pay attention to him - but it's gone before you can fully analyze it. Nevertheless, it was there.

The bus doors hiss open and the girl marches on, shoulders stiff and frown still painted on her face. The boy's laughter fades from his face as he gets on the bus behind her, brushing past everyone to sit in the back again. It's like he never even talked to her, much less teased her.

The incident slips from your mind again as your friend skips onto the bus at the next stop.

* * *

There's a brief moment of worry when the bus pulls up to the T in the road and the boy isn't there. The girl glances around one last time before hesitantly stepping onto the bus, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She cranes her head to look out the front windshield, biting her lip nervously.

As if on cue, the boy dashes out from around the corner, feet pounding the asphalt rapidly as he runs towards the bus. The driver slams on the brakes and opens the door, allowing him to get on. He mutters a quick thank you and walks to the back, not catching the relieved look the girl gives him.

* * *

This "dance" has been going on for months now, and you find that although you forget about it almost instantly, you're always intrigued when the bus pulls up to the T. They never talk on the bus, always silent and distancing themselves. But at the bus stop, they joke and laugh and frown and tease like they're the best of friends.

However, today's different.

She's gripping her backpack tightly, face pale as she yells indistinguishable words at him. He scoffs and jabs a finger in her direction, supposedly accusing her of something. Their words can't be heard, but when the door opens in front of them their argument suddenly fills the air.

"God, Zach, just leave me alone!"

"I would if I knew you could take care of yourself! Who _does_ something like that?"

"Screw off!"

"Cammie - "

"Hey!" The bus driver interrupts them. "Are you two going to get on or not? Come on, we don't have all day."

The girl storms on and throws herself into her usual seat, completely ignoring the boy as he rages to the back of the bus. No one has heard their argument except for you and the driver, too caught up in their own words and thoughts. Still, the air seems heavier to you; electrically charged.

* * *

They're silent today, both of them facing the street with blank faces and eyes that follow the bus as it approaches.

When they get on, the boy hesitates for a second before moving up the aisle to his usual seat in the back.

* * *

He seems to be persuading her to do something, hands moving as he talks. She shakes her head and presses her lips together to push back a smile, replying in a quick burst. When the doors open, their words filter toward you.

"Come on, Cam, it'll be really fun. It's a waterpark, for crying out loud."

"I won't know anyone, and besides, I have a huge test to study for - "

"You'll know me, and you can bring the girls if you want. Besides, if I know you, you've probably already studied for hours."

They move up the steps, the girl sitting down in her regular seat. She's expecting him to move on and get to the back of the bus. However, he hesitates for a split second before sitting down next to her. She looks surprised.

"I don't - "

"Cammie. Come on. Live a little."

"Well... all right. I'm bringing Bex, Liz and Macey, though."

"Fine with me. This is going to be great."

You can't help but agree.

* * *

**Just a short, kinda cute oneshot.**

**Review?**


End file.
